


Cookies and Cream, Sticky Notes, at Feelings

by soonhoonotes



Series: Classroom Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Twitter SNS Au, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Music, cross posted on Twitter
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhoonotes/pseuds/soonhoonotes
Summary: In which highschool was the most complicated thing that happened to Agatha— and that includes gimik with friends, bagsak na tests, and heartbreaks.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Series: Classroom Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998856





	Cookies and Cream, Sticky Notes, at Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's your friend, @_soonhyucks on twitter. 
> 
> I have posted this au here on archiveofourown due to reasons that:  
> 1\. I might not finish the sns au of the last part of the series since i've been too busy with acads.  
> 2\. I don't have the motivation to continue the last part because posting an sns au takes a lot of time on the whole day  
> 3\. I find writing here on ao3 nice since I can give detailed narration and such. 
> 
> If you are new to this series and you have not yet seen the sns au of the first three parts of this series, you can check this link: https://twitter.com/_soonhyucks/status/1250742264944443394. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @_soonhyucks! 
> 
> Btw, this au will be in Filipino-English.

_January._

_January ang pinaka importanteng buwan para sa mga taga SPA dahil dito nagaganap ang annual auditions ng SM Entertainment. This school produces the top celebrities and performers of today's generation that's why, no doubt, isa sila sa mga schools na nagpeprepare para rito._

  
_Not everyone gets to enter. Rare chance ,ika nga nila pero some are really going to try their luck. Rather, already lucky enough and one of them is him._   
_Lee Donghyuck. Haechan._

  
_Fullsun._

  
_Everyone loves him. He looks happy all the time. Do you ever have this thing of waking up in the morning feeling good and that vibes continue 'til the end of the day? Ganun si Haechan para sa karamihan kaya naman hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya._

_Including his seatmate._

  
_Especially her._

  
_Agatha._

  
_Si Agatha, sakto lang naman siya. Hindi siya ganung kagandahan pero maayos naman siya sa buhay but the fact na seatmate siya ni Haechan for years - that's what makes her ahead of her competition. Ikaw ba imaginin mo, yung crush mo katabi mo lang not just for a year but for years?_

_"Hindi naman malabong magkagusto si Haechan kay Agatha eh."_

_That's what they thought._

_Never siyang nakita ni Haechan na ganon according to her. Plain seatmates lang. The conversation remains on the four walls of their classroom then after that - nothing goes on._

_But what really makes Agatha ahead of her competition?_

_Her perseverance. Determination._

_Para mapansin siya._

_Everyone knows Agatha likes him. Everyone including him mismo._

_And so where does this start?_

_Ah. Cookies and Cream._

_This is the story of a girl who likes a guy that doesn't like her._

_Doesn't he?_

_Really?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!


End file.
